jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Smash
Phantom Smash (ファントムブラッド Fantomu Sumasshu) is the first story arc of JorJor's Wacky Journey, it has a total of 44 chapters. Originally known as JorJor's Wacky Journey Part 1 Jorge Jormoon: The First (ジョージョーの奇妙な冒険 第一部 ジョナサン・ジョースター ―その青春― JorJor no Kimyō na Bōken Dai Ichi Bu George Jōrmoonsutā -Sono Seishun-'') The story follows Jorge Jormoon as he matures with and eventually combats his adoptive brother, the cunning and merciless Davis Hunsinger. Plot summary “''Put simply, the theme of this work is 'memeing'. Through the two main characters, I want to examine two ways of memeing. It's all about singing the hymn of the battle between 'human' and 'non-human' ... Prologue Between the 12th and 16th Century A.D., an Aztec tribe performs a ritual during which a man, the first Chad in recorded history, forces a young maiden to stare into the Mii Mirror. The Mirror activates and transforms the maiden into a fearsome bloodthirsty creature that proceeds to drain the blood of the Chad. It is revealed that this tribe tried to take over the world, but was completely destroyed as a result of the ritual. It is also stated that the mirror came from somewhere in Japan. In La Palma, Despacitoland, 1882, the young Jorge Jormoon, known to his friends as JorJor, is miserable living at his father Fourrie's wealthy estate. Another young boy, Davis Hunsinger, from Eagleland, is adopted by them due to having recently lost his father, Seth. Fourrie believed that he and his infant son were rescued by Seth during a stagecoach accident, in which his wife lost her life, when in fact, Seth was trying to loot their corpses (and then take a piss on them because he felt like his bladder was going to explode). Fourrie also believed that Davis would make Jorge manly and not awkward. Jorge attempts to befriend Davis, unaware of his plan to break his spirit through constant bullying and earn Fourrie's trust so that he can become the sole heir to the Jormoon fortune. Chapters 1-5 "Davis Hunsinger the Invader" As part of his scheme, Davis torments Jorge in ways such as "mistaking" his dog, Brian, for attacking him and proceeding to knee them in the jaw, violently beating him in a boxing match and turns his friends against him, all while presenting himself before Jorge's father as a better gentleman and student than his adoptive brother. When Jorge finds solace in a relationship with Lila Johnson, who he rescued from a group of murderous Hispanic gangsters, Davis steals his girlfriend Lila's first kiss. This one affront makes Jorge angry enough to openly confront Davis, but fighting for his girlfriend also gives him the strength to beat Davis for the first time. Davis secretly discovers that Jorge is tougher than he thought and, after burning Jorge's dog Brian to death in an incinerator as revenge and thinking that Jorge may be a furry, decides to bide his time and try to earn Jorge's trust. As this happens, a new mysterious company is being made in Japan, Nintendo. Which would later be founded in 1889, as the boys would have just graduated from high school. Chapters 6-7 "A Letter from the Past, and Also From an Asshole of a Father" A little over seven years later, in the year 1889, both Jorge and Davis have now become more friendly and trustworthy to each other, following Davis' scheme. They have become top students and are about to graduate in their respective fields. Unfortunately, Fourrie has been ill for some time. Jorge becomes suspicious of Davis' excessive care for him and is certain that he has ulterior motives, especially after discovering an old letter written by Seth Hunsinger on his deathbed requesting Lord Jormoon to care for Davis. In his letter, Seth described his symptoms, which were identical to Lord Jormoon's mysterious ailment. Jorge believes that Davis must have poisoned his own father and plans to do the same with his father. Jorge confronts him about his suspicions, and Davis decides to dispose of Jorge before he is exposed. Chapters 8-11 "The Mii Mirror" During one of their initial scuffles soon after Davis' arrival at Jormoon Estate, a few droplets of blood were vaporized by an ancient mesoamerican mirror Lord Jormoon had acquired and left hanging from a wall in his vast mansion. Interestingly, the mask had an unusual face on it, and the blood was vaporized when it touched the mirror, something that would not normally happen if blood splattered onto a mirror. Only Davis and Jorge witnessed the fact and while the former maintained it to be nothing more than something like a decoration or a method of gazing at oneself, the young Jormoon began pursuing research in the fields of Archaeology and Ethnology to find the history behind the artifact. Davis reasoned that if he made Jorge stare into the mirror, his ensuing death could have been written off as a research accident due to his known interest in the artifact. However, to be assured of the lethal effect of the mirror, Davis experiments with it on a drunken "black Scottish cyclops" he finds in the dilapidated Santa Cruz de La Palma boroughs he frequents to replenish his stash of poison. To his horror, the overexposure to the mirror's unusual face does not kill his test subject but instead rejuvenates and transforms him into a vampire. Davis is saved from the monster's attack when it falls into a river and drowns beneath its waves. Jorge decides to head into the city just to forget what the fuck has happened to make his life miserable. In a depressed state about his life, Jorge decides to hang himself, but suddenly a young man of tall demanor, and sly movements jumps in and saves Jorge from hanging himself. The young man, dressed in black and purple, introduces himself as Devon NegaxTruman, a tourist from Bonneton. Although Jorge was surprised by Devon's sudden intervention, the 2 almost immediately become friends, and Jorge regains his determination. He and Devon are then ambushed by thugs. In the fight that ensues, Devon gets his fedora destroyed, saddening and angering him, and Jorge manages to fend off the thugs with his new friend. After the fight, Jorge sets off to find an antidote for the poison Davis was giving to his father, joined by Devon, who replaced his lost hat during the fight. Returning home, still shaken from the recent events, Davis is surrounded by police constables summoned by Jorge, who, in a daring investigation in Troll Street, obtained the address of anthropomorphic merchant Redd, who provided Davis with the poison. Cornered, Davis attempts to stab Jorge but hits Fourrie instead, stares into the Mii Mirror with a maniacal smile and laugh, and is then shot down by the policemen. Chapters 12-16 "Youth with Davis" As Fourrie expires and tells Jorge to forgive Davis, the latter comes back as an interdimensional being and slaughters the policemen. A tense fight between Jorge and Davis ensues. Jorge, attempting to find a way to kill the seemingly invulnerable creature, resorts to burning down his whole mansion and trap Davis inside. With great difficulties and impressive feats of strength performed, Jorge manages to skewer the being into the Statue of the God of Epicness and escapes before being consumed by the flames. Chapter 17 "The Birth of DAVIS" After the battle, Jorge is hospitalized and rekindles his relationship with Lila Johnson. Meanwhile, Redd tries to steal the Mii Mirror, but Davis, who had survived, stops him. Chapters 18-22 "Username and Reppeli the Swag Motherfucker" At this time, Jorge meets Nathaniel Reppeli, an Eaglelandian baron and with a strange power called Graviton, subsequently revealed to be a martial arts technique that allows the user to focus bodily energy into other types of energy via focusing their gravitational mass into certain parts of their body (primarily the energy of the Moon, or gravitational waves). After teaching Jorge how to use Graviton, they set out to seek and defeat Davis, accompanied by Devon. In a tunnel leading to the town of pending where Reppeli knows Davis is hiding in, the group is attacked by a zombified Username. Reppeli manages to drive him away but then tells Jorge to finish him off as a lesson. Chapters 23-25 "Graviton Overdrive" In the tunnels, Jorge learns to use Graviton in other ways than simply destroying the undead. He manages to detect Username through a wall and kills him. Out of the tunnel, a Hylian called Link-kun steals the group's luggage, and they have to follow him. However, after retrieving the Hylian and luggage, Link-kun shows no signs or memories of the event. Then, Davis and his army ambush him, revealing to be have hypnotized the Hylian, functioning as a trap set by the Interdimensional Being. Jorge and Reppeli then discover with shock that Davis developed a counter to Graviton, and Reppeli's arms are now extremely weightless and unable to move. Due to this, he can no longer conduct Graviton and is rendered useless. Chapters 26-29 "Kerek and Green Knight Shrersh" Davis reveals two exceptional zombies, Shrersh and Kerek, two legendary knights who fight Jorge as Davis leaves, assured of his victory. Bound by his pride, Shrersh challenges Jorge alone but Jorge manages to injure the knight with Graviton. Sleep as an Ogre Shrersh is killed, but not before befriending him and giving him his sword Mean Green Fighting Machine. Kerek then challenges Jorge. The Knight's Ruins Reppeli still weak and Jorge exhausted, Kerek forces the group to flee using leaves as a glider. The Medieval Knights' Training Ground for Murder Reppeli explains his tragic past shared by the history of the Mii Mirror and how he came to learn Graviton. Kerek jumps toward the group, causing them to crash into a castle serving as a training ground for knights. Jorge is trapped and collared inside a room with Kerek while the rest is stuck outside. Chapters 33-35 "Dankness for Tomorrow and the Successor" Jorge is unable to focus his gravitational mass properly and is in great danger. However, Link-kun manages to sneak inside the room and allow Reppeli to enter. Reppeli recognizes a prophecy foretelling his death but sacrifices himself nonetheless, transferring his life force to Jorge who overpowers and kills Kerek. Chapters 36-38 "The Three From a Faraway Land" Reppeli's Graviton master, Squidward Tentacles and his two disciples Noah and Mr. PerfectCell then show up to help Jorge and Devon. The group then confronts Davis, but Noah, trying to fight the Interdimensional Being alone, is killed. Chapters 39-44 "Gravity and Dark Matter, Jorge and Davis" The clash between Davis and Jorge begins. A close quarter fight ensues, but Davis has initially the advantage due to his dark matter powers. However, Jorge manages to break himself himself free by sending all his gravitational mass into his fists and deals a direct hit to Davis, who is sent into a cliff. However, Davis tears off his own head before the Graviton power could reach it. Jorge and company destroy the Mii Mirror the next morning, having protected the town. Shortly after the events in pending, Jorge marries Lila and while on board a ship to America, notices Redd and follows him straight into a trap by Davis (now nothing more than a severed head), who had snuck on board the ship within a special coffin. Davis reveals to Jorge that he plans to kill him and attach his own head to Jorge's body before arriving in America. Although Davis manages to mortally wound Jorge in front of Lila, Jorge uses the last of his Graviton to destroy Redd's head, causing his body to jam the ship's engine and trigger an explosion. As he urges for Lila to flee, Jorge is further wounded in the ensuing explosions by shrapnel from the engine. In a final attack, Davis ensnares Jorge with tendrils from his neck and attempts to decapitate him, only for Jorge to stab him with the shrapnel and thwart his assault. Jorge holds Davis' head in his arms, reflecting on their fate as the ship begins to sink. Davis demands to be let free, only to find that Jorge has already died from his wounds. The ship explodes with both men inside as Lila escapes in Davis' coffin, pregnant with Jorge's child and protecting a surviving infant whose parents were killed in the attack on the ship, thus setting in motion the events of the entire series. Characters Jorge Jormoon Fourrie Jormoon I Felin Jormoon Brian Davis Hunsinger Seth Hunsinger Nintendo Exclusives and the Topic Men (cameo) Lila Johnson Devon Negax Crazy Redd Nathaniel Reppeli Username Shrersh Kerek Deu Brendew (Cameo) Claude Frollo Gaston LeGume (+ LeFou) Shrek (Cameo) Link-kun pending Squidward Tentacles Noah Mr. Perfect Cell Nightmare (Inferno) Major battles Jorge Jormoon (Child) vs. Davis Hunsinger (Child) Jorge Jormoon (Child) vs. Davis Hunsinger (Child) (2nd battle) Jorge Jormoon and Devon Truman vs. Troll Street thugs Jorge Jormoon vs. Davis Hunsinger Jorge Jormoon vs. Crazy Redd Jorge Jormoon vs. Ganon-senpai Jorge Jormoon and Nathaniel Reppeli vs. Davis Hunsinger Jorge Jormoon vs. Shrersh Jorge Jormoon and Nathaniel Reppeli vs. Kerek Jorge Jormoon vs. pending Jorge Jormoon and Devon Truman vs. Claude Frollo, Gaston LeGume and LeFou Mr. Perfect Cell vs. pending Squidward Tentacles vs. Nightmare Noah vs. Davis Hunsinger Jorge Jormoon vs. Davis Hunsinger (2nd battle) Jorge Jormoon vs. Davis Hunsinger (3rd battle) Trivia * The battle with Frollo, Gaston and LeFou and the battle with Nightmare is not similar to any fight in Phantom Blood. Category:Parts Category:Phantom Image